memoriam amiserit
by hetaliafan3000
Summary: Feliciano is a human shut in and left with little to no experience with the outside world. Ludwig is a pure blood vampire that currently moved into Felicianos city. the both of them are connected in some way but none of them now how. its their turn to find out. human-vampire Au ((story is a lot better then description.))
1. Chapter 1

**hi this is my first fanfiction, please comment, also there is ooc-ness because this is also my first hetalia fanfiction. enjoy ...**

* * *

Today is the best day Feliciano has ever had.

Today Feliciano could finally come out of the house… well, not exactly, because he's been outside of the house many times… but with his brother Lovino. Today was the first time going somewhere, without Lovino. The first time he asked he got angry, but after a couple of day of thinking it through, Lovino gave it the ok. That's why today his coworker Alfred is taking him to him to the park to "sketch". For some reason Feliciano thought it's more like a forest, plus there's enough space to get lost.

There are a couple of reasons why Feliciano doesn't just go to the park himself. The first reason being that his brother lovino doesn't like when he anywhere by himself. Lovino has a dangerous job (that Feliciano still doesn't know exactly about) and everyday he sees peoples loved ones die. Feliciano is the only family lovino has left, so he would like to protect him. Lovino doesn't want his only family left to die (even though it may seem like he doesn't care about Feliciano), so he is strict, and forces Feliciano to stay in the house while he's at work. Feliciano always has to call to go anywhere. Most of the time Lovino says no (especially when it's dark outside or a cloudy day) but if it to buy food or something like that then it would be ok.

Another big reason is because he's afraid of being alone (especially in the dark) because when he was young he always slept with Lovino and … someone else. So now He was accustom to someone being with him. That's also why he hates being trapped in the house when lovino is away.

* * *

oOo

Alfred drove by and honked his horn indicating that he was here. Feliciano was sitting on the couch with his phone, sketch book and pencil kit in his bag ready for lovino to give him the all clear. Lovino got up "Feli call me when you get there and don't get lost if you do call Alfred and then me … got it." Feliciano nodded but before he got up and walked out the door his brother ran up and gave him a hug "don't talk to strangers kapish, especially when the look suspicious." Feliciano ripped form his grasp.

_'__Lovino doesn't usually hug me,' he thought._

Lovino watched as Feliciano runs into the car. Feliciano waves goodbye as the car starts to move and lovino looks away and waves back.

* * *

oOo

"So Feli how are ya" Alfred tries to make a simple conversation but Feliciano was already dreaming. Anyways he replies "good, good," simple and straight forward. Another couple of minutes of pure silence came from the two men.

Feliciano phone rang loudly. He reaches in his bag for it, not even looking at the contact information, he knew who it was. "Ciao, lovi" Feliciano says into the phone. Lovino asked if he could give the phone to Alfred. "Alfred, lovi wants to talk to you" Feliciano obediently gave the phone to Alfred.

"Sup my man" lovino loudly sighed into the phone "burger bastard, can I trust you with feli"

"ya dude I won't take him out of my sight, you can trust the hero."

"I also want you to keep you gun with you. Protect feli with your life."

"Dude, why are you so overprotective, let him be, you don't need to worry."

"You know that's not true the fucking blood suckers are out there especially in the shade"

"Dude, you know an easier way to deal with this is to tell him about-"Lovino cut into mid-sentence.

"No we must never mention anything to Feli, he would end up hurting himself, and I could never live with myself if he got hurt because of me."

"Ok dude, if you want that I won't intervene but if you love him you would at least teach him how to protect himself."

The phone hung up. Alfred knew that Lovino is overprotective but he never heard him be so tense about it. He looked at Feliciano through the mirror. He looked happy but still deep in thought. 'What is he thinking of' Alfred thought over and over as he thought about the bubbly expression.

* * *

oOo

When they got there Feliciano called Lovino as Alfred found a good parking spot. Feliciano watched through the window as Alfred parked into the spot. Soon afterwards Feliciano and Alfred were both stretching. They both looked at each other and met at the front of the car.

Alfred put on his serious face like the one he puts on for work "ok feli we're going to meet back here at 4:00 ok and remember if you get lost call me and tell me where you close to and I will find you ok." Feliciano got confused he remembered Alfred say he would keep an eye on him. Why is he leaving him? Before he got into deeper thought Alfred handed Feliciano a silver gun. It had black designs all over it and looks like it cost a lot to make it to make it so special. "Only use this gun when someone is uncomfortably closes to you especially if there to close to your neck or wrist. Oh and remember don't lose this or you will owe me a pretty penny," Alfred rubs the back of his head with this statement.

Feliciano takes the gun and puts it in his bag with the rest of the things he brought with him. Alfred gives him a final goodbye and leaves. Feliciano was all alone now.

* * *

oOo

After walking a long path Feliciano finally found a tree that was not infested by ants. It was in the far back closer to a more woods like area of the park. When he looked at the time he found that he was looking for a spot for a little more than thirty minutes. Meaning he had another hour to enjoy the scenery.

To tell you the truth Feliciano didn't come here to sketch. Feliciano only used that as an excuse to come to the park. He like fresh air so he would always open the windows so the fresh air could come inside but it was never good enough. The park was the only time he could relax.

Feliciano sat back in the tree and let his eyes rest for a moment he was completely relaxed but he couldn't go to sleep. The gun Alfred gave him made him unable to rest. But he anyways still tried to sleep, even when the decorated gun crossed his mind.

* * *

oOo

"Ludwig, I awesomely found a sleeper" gilbert whispered as they watched the small boy dosing of from a tree not so far behind him. Ludwig did find it intriguing to see someone sleeping here. It's not that easy these days to find someone sleeping in the open like that. With a closer look the boy looked slightly familiar. The little boy has light brown curly hair and a woman like body. The little boy was so cute; he almost wanted to keep the little boy for himself. He could just imagine the small man in his arms. He never thought about a human so detailed, especially a human boy.

"Ludwig luddy… earth to lu-"

"Yea, what" Ludwig had a dosed off look.

"I was about to call dibs on his blood but if you want him you can have him the awesome me will find another victim"

Ludwig snapped back to reality to say that gilbert could have him if he wanted because food was food but when he looked around gilbert was nowhere to be found. Ludwig took the offer and slowly walked closer and closer to the little boy.

* * *

oOo

Feliciano was still thinking of the decorated gun and the instructions to use it until he heard someone coming closer to him. His eyes snapped open only to find another person sitting beside him. He had blond hair and blue eyes. His skin looked unusually pale, too. The larger man saw that Feliciano eyes were golden brown, this made him have some type of deja vo. Feliciano saw that the larger man looks like the boy in a picture he drew a long time ago, that also gave him deja vo. Both men spent a couple of minutes admiring the others features until the both of them cohesively stated "have I meet you before." They both held confused looks on their face, And noticed the they haven't introduced themselves.

"Hello … I'm Ludwig"

"Ciao Ludwig I'm Feliciano"

Feliciano saw that he was not alone anymore and immediately befriended Ludwig. He stared to talk about his favorite thing and what he likes to do. Ludwig didn't seem like the talking type but it seemed that when he did talk it was enough. Ludwig remembered that he hasn't feed for a long time and it hit him when Feliciano stared to talk about food. He could just tell him he needs to leave but that option seemed like it wasn't going to work when he heard the following questions.

"Ludwig why are you so pale? Are you sick? Is there anything I could do to help?"

The last question made him feel uneasy but didn't want to resort to drinking Felicianos blood because he thought of him as a friend. He was in deep thought on what to do until he noticed how uncomfortably close Feliciano was. Feliciano was sitting in Ludwig's lap, looking at him with concerned eyes. Ludwig immediately turned away blushing a lot. His thirst for blood was getting stronger by the second and his priority is to get away from his new friend.

"Umm… Feliciano I need to go… umm can you meet me back here tomarro-" the Italian immediately stopped him

"No tomorrow I can't come back I won't be able to come back until next week… do you have a phone?" the German nodded and exchanged digits.

That is when Feliciano found out what time it was. Feliciano had 10 minute to get to the car before Alfred leave. Feliciano got up and the Ludwig followed. Feliciano gave Ludwig a hug not knowing of his conditions. Ludwig felt his lust for blood and embarrassment become stronger. His face was red and mind was on the brake of losing it and piercing his fangs into his friends' soft olive skin. To avail the two friends separated before Ludwig lost common sense. "See you next week and call you later" Feliciano says as they take spread ways.

* * *

oOo

Alfred walked randomly around the park. He didn't have any reasons to go to the park. In fact he had other thing to do like visit his uptight boyfriend or hanging out with Kiku and his brother Matthew but he didn't like how Feliciano was always stuck in the house all day.

Alfred did find it weird that Lovino was so protective he usually doesn't hear him act like that. He doesn't even talk about his younger brother that much, none the less asks him to bring him somewhere. After thinking of this for so long he decide to call Lovino and ask him why he was so stressed (even though his always stressed). When he calls, about 3 seconds passed before lovino picked up. Immediately Lovino went to business.

"Ciao Alfred, the boss emailed information on the new vampires that recently came into the city. They have less information than any other person we worked with."

"Come on dude, why do we always get the hard stuff"

"Just shut up, we get the highest pay, just listen"

"Ok, ok, tell me what you know"

"They're two adult males one is gilbert beildsmidt, he species is vampire, class pure blood. The other one is his brother but we don't know anything other than his spices which is also vampire, class pure blood. I have a gut feeling that his name is Ludwig. We also have the address to their current property, so when you bring Feliciano back I want to go to their house and get more information before their take there oath."

"Ok whatever who's going to stay with Feli"

"No one, he'll be in the house like he usually is"

Alfred faces palmed so hard he felt as if his glasses cracked. It really seemed that Lovino ether didn't know or didn't give a damn but now seemed like a good enough time to tell him.

"Dude you know he hates being in the house alone at least let someone is there with him if he meets a friend please let his friend stay with him"

"NO ITS TOO DANGEROUES" the call ends there and Alfred remembers that lovino gets like this every time a vampire comes to the city. But this is a lot more stressed in terms of his usual stress, it's almost like he knew something more about this new case that include little Feli.

As the hero he had to know more.

* * *

**ya so please give me constructive criticism, this my first so**

* * *

**^.^...**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred was waiting at the tip of the car listening to music and tapping his feet on the ground. Feliciano ran in the pavement path to the car where Alfred was patently waiting. When Feliciano got to the car, Alfred immediately looked up. Feliciano was smiling brightly and bounced up and down. Alfred immediately noticed this and grinned knowing what happened.

"So feli did you meet a new friend today?" Alfred asks as they go into the car.

"Yes, I have his number now and we talked, he's really nice, he told me that he could meet me back next week, too."

"Good, I'm glad that you meet a friend today, at least now you can have a life, right." Alfred starts the car and they drive off.

"Ya… um Alfred can you not tell Lovino"

"Why dude won't he be happy or at least not angry"

"well" Feliciano look up as if he was trying to remember something "Lovino doesn't like when I make new friends he always push them away even if they're nice, I just wish I didn't have to keep friends a secret."

"Well, call Lovino now and tell him, I bet he would be ok with it"

"O-ok"

Feliciano looked for his phone in his bag. He immediately called Lovino when he found the phone. The phone dialed a couple of times before he got an irritated ciao from his brother.

"Ciao Lovino I have something to tell you"

"Well I have something to tell you too… you go first"

"Ok, while I was at the park I meet a new friend and he is nice."

"you fucking made a friend… grate"

"So what did you need to tell me?"

"Ah… yaa," Lovino paused for a while before answering. "Feli today I'm not going to be home for dinner"

"WHAT, but you always co-"

"I know, I know, that's why… I'll let you have dinner with … your friend." At the end Lovino was trying not to lose his mind to what he was telling his younger brother.

"Really fratello, grazie" Feliciano had a big toothy grin on his face, Lovino couldn't see it but Alfred could.

"Ya and When I get home I want to meet him, so don't let him leave... got it. By the way can you give the phone to Alfred I don't feel like calling him after this.

"Ok grazie again lovi" feli handed the phone to Alfred and started thinking of Ludwig.

While Alfred and Lovino were talking Feliciano made his thought take over his conciseness.

* * *

oOo

When Alfred finished talking to Lovino. Feliciano called Ludwig to see if he could stay over at Feliciano's house and possibly have dinner with him. He felt scared that he might reject him for something or someone else. But he still persists with the phone call. The phone dilled and Feliciano felt more and more like he wasn't going to answer. After a couple more dillies Feliciano felt like Ludwig wouldn't answer. When Ludwig answered the phone not only did it lift his sprint but he also felt like Ludwig made an effort to answer the phone.

"Hello Feliciano can we talk later I'm kind of busy right now"

"Wait Ludwig, can you come over to my house tonight"

Ludwig pauses for a moment; afterwards Feliciano heard a loud muffled yell come from the other side of the phone. "Ya I can come to your house later what time"

Feliciano wondered a little why Ludwig didn't ask why he was coming over but right now it didn't matter. "Umm… 5:30, I guess… so, I'll see later."

"Ok Feliciano, see you later, too. Bye."

"Bye Ludwig"

When phone hung up Feliciano texted the address and sent it to Ludwig. Feliciano put his phone back in the bag, and daydreams the rest of the way home.

* * *

oOo

Alfred dropped Feliciano off but he didn't leave instead he waited for Lovino to come. Feliciano walked to his house and knocked on the door. It was just a matter of seconds before Lovino opened the door and gave Feliciano a hug.

_'He hugged me again,' Feliciano thought._

Lovino embraced Feliciano in some way and parted after while still holding him. Lovino was always concerned about Feliciano but his jealousy prevents him from showing it. Lovino tilted Feliciano's neck and looked at both wrists, he feels so happy that Feliciano was uninjured.

"Lovi are you ok" Feliciano pulls a confused look from the surprising contact.

"Yaa I'm ok, you got someone to have dinner with right"

"Yes Lovi, he's coming soon, I'll try to make him stay until you come."

"Good" Lovino nodded and ran to the waiting car when he gets in the car he looks out the window and waves at Feliciano.

Feliciano loved his brother but he knows that he's hiding something. Lovino hugs Feliciano twice in the same day, let Feliciano go somewhere without him, and let him bring a friend over. Something tells Feliciano that missing dinner is not the only bad thing that's going to happen.

* * *

oOo

Ludwig was inside the mansion siting on the steps unpacking thing and putting them in gropes, he just finished the call with Feliciano. He felt starving, even though he can go another day or two without blood that would require him to have no human contact. He has no idea why he agreed to seeing him this afternoon but he didn't want to call back and decline the invitation. He could tell that Feliciano really wanted to see him this afternoon and declining it would lead to his new friends' sadness.

Gilbert came out of nowhere saying "hey bruder, what are you thinking about."

Ludwig didn't jump or anything because he smelt his brothers sent.

"Nothing… why."

"I don't know, you have a dosed off look again, your face is red, and your fangs are fully extended."

Ludwig just noticed his fangs and retraced them "umm… Bruder do you have any leftover blood."

"Yaa the bags are in the fridge but there's so little you would only last a couple of hours… why"

Ludwig looked less embarrass then before but still embarrassed. "I'm going somewhere soon and I need some blood so I don't feed on others."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow "oh, you're going on a date"

Ludwig's eyes bulged out and his face was fire engine red. "NO, I'm not going on a date."

"Ok whatever you say, the awesome me wont but into whatever your gonna do this evening. But it will be lonely going through the interview."

Ludwig gets up and walks towards the kitchen. He gets to the door and opens it but before leaving the entrance hall gilbert chuckles "luddy… your fangs." Ludwig retracts his extended canines and moves on to the fridge.

* * *

oOo

"Ok ten more minutes," Feliciano says to himself, as he makes pasta and pasta sauce for 5 (he likes to be prepared). He hums a song to himself as he makes the food. He remembers the song but doesn't remember where it was from.

Feliciano jumps as he hears knocking on the door. Feliciano puts down a wooden spoon and jogs to the door so he can get back to his pasta. He opens the door and he sees Ludwig in casual clothing a regular top and jeans. This was the same as Feliciano, but Feliciano also has an apron on.

"Ciao Ludwig"

"hello Feliciano" Ludwig watched as Feliciano made fifty hand greeters for Ludwig to come inside of the house but Ludwig needed him to say it.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

Feliciano was confused "didn't I already do that"

Ludwig felt like he wouldn't understand in a quick enough fashion so he used his hypnoses to make him say it (even though he hates using it).

"You may come in Ludwig"

"Thank you"

Feliciano felt weird, but he snapped back to tend to the pasta. Continued to cooking for a while and when he finished he set up the table for three even though only two people were eating. Feliciano was going to lead Ludwig to his seat but when he looked around he could not find him.

Feliciano went upstairs and found Ludwig in his art room. Ludwig looked mesmerized by Feliciano's art, from sculptors and paintings even sketches looked like a work of art. Feliciano crept up behind him but Ludwig smelt his scent.

"I know you're behind me" Ludwig turns around "did you make all of this"

Feliciano smirked "ya it gets bored when you in the house all day."

"All day" Ludwig seemed surprised, Feliciano seemed like the type of person that would be out every day.

As soon as he thought that he found a picture that looked strangely familiar. It was a little boy with blond hair and cerium eye he was wearing all black; next to him was a girl (but he felt like the girl is a boy) with light brown short hair and milk chocolate eyes, the girl is also wearing a white bandana and a green maids dress. The both of them are in a flower garden and the boy looks rather protective of the girl. The girl looked like Feliciano and the boy looked like Ludwig

"Who are they" Ludwig pointed to the panting of the two children.

Feliciano put on a puzzled look "I actually don't know, I had dreams of the two of them but… you know what let's talk about this over dinner." Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's hand and lead him to the dining room. When they got there, Feliciano sat Ludwig down and put down his plate. It was a small round table that could seat four. Feliciano sat across from Ludwig and silently blessed the food before the both of them started to eat.

Ludwig found the pasta delicious. He never tasted anything like it, the sauce was made to perfection and the pasta tasted good enough to eat by itself.

Anyways Ludwig cut to the chase and asked again. "So… who were the people in that panting?"

Feliciano lifted his head from his half way done pasta, he finished chewing and swallowed the food in his mouth before answering " they were children that I saw in a dream… a recurring dream that keep on having I either see them together playing or I'm in the point of view of the girl. The girl seemed to love the boy a lot and I didn't have anything to do so I drew a picture of them together."

Ludwig swallowed his own fork full of pasta before answering back. "So you have the dreams, too… I'm usually in the boys prospective"

Feliciano finished the last bite of his pasta and got up to wash the dish. "I never thought someone else would have the same dreams, Lovino my brother doesn't even have this dream, he tells me to forget it or not to remember the dreams, but I still try anyways"

* * *

oOo

Ludwig finished his plate of pasta and meet with the Italian to wash the dish. The both of them were quiet until they were done washing. After that they when back to the art room so Feliciano could show him all of the panting of the cute childish couple.

Going up the stairs Ludwig felt his lust come back to him. Even though he ate food he still needed to drink blood and just like before he forgot until his couldn't bare the lust for blood.

When Feliciano and Ludwig got in the art room, Feliciano turned on the lamp while Ludwig sat on the floor. Feliciano got a box with the name 'dream' on it. Feliciano sat the box down in front of him and sat really close to Ludwig. Right away Feliciano saw that Ludwig looked paler than when he came earlier. Immediately that made Feliciano come closer to Ludwig.

Feliciano brings his hand to Ludwig's face "Ludwig are you ok, you look pale"

Immediately Ludwig blushed from the sudden touch and turns away, but it wasn't quick enough because Ludwig's vampire side was trying taking control. He stood up and Feliciano followed, Ludwig try to prevent himself from looking at feli's neck or wrist. No matter how concerned Feliciano was Ludwig could not let Feliciano "help".

Feliciano overreacted and thought Ludwig was sick and for some reason hugged Ludwig to make him better it worked for Lovino (sometimes). Ludwig could not handle Feliciano so close to him so he let the vampire in him loose. At first Ludwig hugged Feliciano back. He put his arm around Feliciano's small waist and his other hand on the back of his head. Then his hug got stronger and made Feliciano unable to come out of his grasp. Feliciano noticed this, and tried to come out of his grasp but it was no use. Feliciano was not strong enough.

Ludwig tilted Feliciano's head "I'm sorry Feliciano."

He licked the skin he was going to bite into. Feliciano felt a cold chill go down his body while Ludwig did this. Ludwig finally extended his fangs and gently scratched Feliciano's neck. When Feliciano felt the fangs he got extremely scared and his body when in attack mode trying to fight off the vampire. Ludwig still had his grip of Feliciano and slowly pierced his fangs into Feliciano's neck. Feliciano stopped struggling and let Ludwig drink his blood. Ludwig loved the taste of Feliciano's blood; it was literally the best blood he has ever tasted in his life. Feliciano subconsciously lifted his hand and put it on Ludwig's head messing up his slicked back hair.

When Ludwig was done drinking Feliciano's blood, he let go of Feliciano. Feliciano was so dizzy he fell right back into Ludwig's arms.

"Umm… Feliciano, are you ok" Ludwig felt guilty that he couldn't hold on any longer.

"Ve… Lud-wig i-im o-ok," Feliciano barely answer back.

Ludwig picked Feliciano up bridal style and cared him into the room that had Feliciano's name on it. He laid Feliciano on the bed and waited for him to become conscious.


End file.
